My Adventure
by Autumn Winter Blossom
Summary: seorang gadis yang tidak sengaja menemukan kalung untuk berpindah dimensi, memasuki dunia lost saga yang di gemarinya dengan bantuan kalung dimensi itu. "perkenalkan namaku Lukenia, aku dari dimensi manusia."/ gak pintar bikin summary/ Warning: gaje, jelek, typo, EYD berantakan, DLL/ R


Warning: Typo, EYD berantakan, Jelek, Membosankan, Lebay, DLL

Rate: K+

Genre: Adventure, Friendship, and a little bit Romance

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

* * *

My Adventure

.

.

Apa kalian tau apa itu game lost saga? Aku adalah salah satu orang yang punya ID lost saga yang disingkat LS. Tetapi suatu hari aku melihat ada suatu kalung aneh dengan hiasan batu emerald dengan satu tombol kecil berwarna merah di atas batu itu tergeletak di meja komputerku, aku hanya berpikir itu milik mamaku. Aku pun menggunakan kalung itu lalu bermain LS. saat aku sedang menunggu 'loading', aku iseng menekan tombol itu. Awalnya tidak ada apa-apa, tapi saat sudah masuk ke lobby tiba-tiba aku merasa badanku seperti tersedot. Aku memekik terkejut. Ketika aku sudah sadar aku sangat terkejut karena aku tidak tau di mana aku saat itu. "dimana ini?" kataku pelan. Di saat aku kebingungan aku melihat seseorang mendatangiku dengan mengenakan baju dan perlengkapan yang sangat kukenal. Ya, itu adalah kostum besarta perlengkapannya dari tokoh idolaku, Mafia Boss di game lost sagaku. Aku sangat terkejut. "apa yang kau lakukan di sini manusia?" kata si mafia boss itu dengan nada agak galak. "ah.. eh.. itu.. em.. aku tersedot masuk dari komputerku saat bermain setelah menekan tombol aneh di kalung ini." Kataku agak takut-takut "hmm..? ya ampun, itu kan kalung dimensi. Baiklah kau kuperbolehkan tinggal di sini sementara kau tidak bisa kembali." kata Mafia Boss itu terkejut setelah melihat kalung yang kukenakan. "emm…, terimakasih. Tapi kalung dimensi itu apa?" Kataku dengan penasaran. "kalung dimensi itu kalung untuk berpindah dimensi dari yang satu ke dimensi lain. contohnya kamu, kamu berpindah dari dimensi mu ke dimensi lost saga." Katanya menjelaskan sedangkan aku hanya mengangguk paham. Setelah bertemu dengan Mafia Boss itu, dia mengantarku ke tempat aku akan tinggal untuk sementara waktu. Aku hanya mengekor.

"hei, Nikio sudah lama aku tidak melihatmu. Sedang apa kau?" sapa seorang tokoh IceMmage yang bernama Kolia "eh… wah… siapa anak perempuan ini?" katanya dengan takjub. "hmm… dia dari dimensi manusia sana, dia menemukan kalung dimensi." Kata mafia bos yang bernama Nikio itu dengan wajah bosan. Aku sangat senang karena bisa bertemu hero Ice Mage. "wah… wah… oi Kolia, dia sangat senang melihatmu. Lihat betapa senang wajahnya." Kata Nikio sambil tersenyum simpul "wah… apakah dia mengidolakan ku?" Tanya Kolia seperti berharap "mungkin?!" kata Nikio sambil mengangkat bahu. Setelah sadar dari terkejutanku aku berkata dengan semangatnya "wah hebat aku bisa bertemu dengan hero-hero yang sangat menakjubkan!" kataku sambil melonjak-lonjak. Mereka berpandangan sesaat kemudian terdengar suara tertawa tertahan dari mereka berdua "apa yang lucu?" tanyaku agak bingung "haha… tidak.. tidak apa-apa." Kata Nikio sambil menepuk kepalaku "ayo ke tempatmu istirahat!" katanya lagi sambil mendorongku. "hoi Nikio, kau kejam sekali aku kau tinggalkan." Kata Kolia dengan terburu-buru.

Sesudah sampai di tempatku aku sangat kagum dengan bentuk rumah itu. "nah di sini tempatmu." Kata Nikio dengan tersenyum "rumahku ada di situ." lanjutnya. "kalau rumahku di situ." Kata Kolia tidak mau kalah "rumah kami dekat denganmu kan!?" kata Kolia dan Nikio bersamaan dengan tersenyum . "oh, aku lupa! Namamu siapa gadis manis? Hehehe." Kata Kolia setengah tertawa. "ehm… namaku Lukenia." Kataku setengah menunduk, tidak berani menatapnya. Aku merasa pasti mukaku memerah. "hmm!?" gumam Nikio seperti mengerti sesuatu. "apa Nik? Oya, aku ada kerjaan, Nik kau yang jaga Lukenia ya! Dah" kata Kolia setengah tertawa "HEI… APA MAKSUDMU MENJAGA LUKENIA HAH!?" katanya sambil berteriak tetapi dengan pipi yang agak memerah. "Lukenia, lebih baik kamu beres-beres dulu sana! nanti aku akan mendatangimu lagi. Dah." Katanya memalingkan wajah, lalu Nikio pulang ke rumahnya.

Tok tok tok "masuk." Jawabku ringan "hei gadis kecil, kamu harus memperkenalkan diri karena jika ada orang dari dimensi manapun datang kemari pasti semua akan langsung tau kabar itu dengan cepat. dan orang itu harus memperkenalkan diri." Kata pria itu yang tidak lain adalah Nikio yang langsung masuk "hehh…!? Aa.. i-iya aku ke sana." Kataku bingung. "hmm… cepatlah, aku menunggu di luar." Katanya seraya keluar rumah. "apa yang harus ku kenakan?!" kataku mengacak rambut frustasi.

Ceklek… "aku sudah selesai, ehnn… apa cocok?" tanyanya memutar badanku ke kiri dan ke kanan. Nikio melirik sekilas penanpilan Lukenia lalu sambil memalingkan wajah dia berkata, "c-cocok kok. Ayo pergi!" katanya. "ayooo…" balas Lukenia semangat "ku panggil kakak ya." Katanya sambil menyengir. "eh?! I-iya. Nia." Katanya sambil mengacak rambutku dan tersenyum. HAHAHA… kami tertawa keras membuat beberapa orang di sekitar kami melompat terkejut.

"perkenalkan namaku Lukenia, aku dari dimensi manusia." Kataku memperkenalkan diri sambil membungkukkan badan, "mohon bantuan kalian semua." Aku melihat banyak orang bercakap-cakap sambil tersenyum, aku rasa mereka membicarakanku. Memang benar, aku mendengar sedikit yang mereka bicarakan. Seperti, "wah anak dari dimensi manusia. Rasanya tidak ada yang pernah ya, pasti tidak sengaja menemukan kalung dimensi. Manis sekali dia!" "namanya Lukenia? Nama yang bagus, cocok sekali dengan orangnya yang manis dan imut." Dan banyak lagi pujian yang mereka bicarakan. "Lukenia, di mana tempat tinggalmu?" Tanya si Witch perempuan yang ramah bernama Parkenalis. "ehmm… aku tinggal di… ehmm…" Lukenia menjawab dengan kebingungan. "dia tinggal di dekat sungai Merikanami di black forest sedikit ke utara." Potong Nikio yang tau aku tidak mengenal daerah tempat tinggalku. "wah dekat sekali dengan rumahku." Katanya girang dengan mata berbinar-binar "aku juga ada di dekat sungai Merikanami di black forest, tapi sedikit ke barat." Setelah itu kami semua berkenalan satu sama lain, dan tanpa sadar aku sudah mengenal semua orang di dunia LS ini.

.

.

.

"HOAMMM…" aku menguap sambil meregangkan otot badanku di luar rumah. "hei jam segini kok sudah bangun? Biasanya banyak yang belum bangun lo." Kata seseorang "eh…? Aduh ya ampun kakak ngagetin aja." Kataku mengelus dada karena kaget "hehe… maaf adik kecil, aku tidak bermaksud." Katanya sambil menggaruk kepala yang tidak gatal dan tertawa kecil, ternyata dia Nikio. "kakak ngapain pagi-pagi begini sudah bangun?" tanyanya heran. "entah, hanya bangun dan tidak bisa tidur lagi. Ya sudah sekalian bangun. Kamu sendiri ngapain?" balas Nikio. "aku sih di tempat ku sudah biasa bangun jam segini." Kataku sambil tersenyum, "oh ya, ngomong-ngomong ini jam berapa?" kataku sambil menjulurkan lidah. "haduh… haduh… anak satu ini, bangun tapi tidak tau jam berapa." Kata Nikio sambil memegang dahinya. HAHAHA kamipun tertawa bersama lagi.

.

.

.

"KAKAK… KAKAK…!" teriakku kepada Nikio yang sudah berjalan di depan. "eh…? Oh, ada apa Lukenia?" katanya sambil memutar badan. "aku hari ini sebenarnya di suruh apa? " kataku dengan kecapaian. "hehehe… kamu harus menghadap pelatih dulu untuk mengetahui misimu." Katanya sambil tersenyum.

Setelah menghadap pelatih akupun akhirnya mendapat misi. Begini bunyinya 'misi pertamamu: bertarung mode death match. Timmu biru jumlah 5, tim lawan merah jumlah 6.' "apa? Bukankah ini tidak adil? Aku akan menanyakan ini ke kakak." Gumamku ke diri sendiri sambil berjalan ke rumah Nikio yang berjarak sekitar 15 meter lebih dari rumahku.

BRUK… "aduh!" aku meringis menahan sakit. Ternyata karena terlalu asyik melamun aku sampai , menabrak seseorang dengan pakaian Musketeer. "aduh, maafkan aku. Aku terlalu banyak melamun jadi menabrakmu, sekali lagi maafkan aku." Kataku sambil membungkuk. "Lukenia ya!?" kata orang yang ku tabrak itu padaku 'eh? Kok dia tau namaku?' batinku bingung. "eh? I-iya, kenapa?" kataku sambil kembali berdiri tegak. 'eh? Dia ini… bukannya… Kurendain?!' pikirku mengingat-ingat. "kau ingat aku? Ah! Kamu pasti lupa. Terlalu banyak orang saat itu." Katanya, "namaku…" orang itu sudah bersiap akan mengucap kan namanya jika saja Lukenia tidak memotong perkataannya. "Kurendain!" kataku memotong perkataannya "eh? kamu ingat?" tanyanya bingung "tentu saja! Aku sudah ingat semua orang yang berkenalan denganku kemarin." Kataku sambil tersenyum lebar. "eh? Hebat sekali! Dalam pertemuan yang singkat itu kamu sudah menghapal semuanya." Katanya takjub, "ngomong-ngomong kamu mau ke mana?" tanyanya lagi. "oh ini, aku mau ke tempat kak Nikio." Kataku tersenyum "kak Nikio? Kok panggilnya kak sih?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat alis "eh? Emangnya salah ya?" kataku keheranan. "ya tidak sih, hanya bingung saja." Katanya meralat kata-katanya. "Aku panggil kak karena merasa Nikio itu seperti kakakku yang di rumah. Eh, maksudnya dimensiku" Kataku dengan menjelaskannya. "kalau begitu ayo!" "eh?"aku kebingungan dengan ajakan 'ayo' Kurendain. "ayo ketempat Nikio. Aku antar, tidak baik seorang gadis berjalan sendirian di tempat sepi seperti ini." Katanya sambil berjalan duluan. Aku terkejut mendengarnya, setelah beberapa saat aku tersadar lalu berlari kecil menyamai langkahnya. 'hihi… Kurendain juga seperti kakak. ya, kak Kurendain!' kataku dalam hati sambil terkikik pelan. "KAKAK… KAK NIKIO!" aku berteriak sekencang-kencangnya di depan rumah Nikio setelah diantarkan oleh Kurendain, sekarang Kurendain pergi untuk menjalankan misi yang baru saja di dapatkannya.

Ceklek… "jam segini sudah ribut-ribut saja di depan rumah orang." Katanya kelelahan. "eh? Kakak kenapa? Kelelahan menjalankan misi dari pelatih ya?" kataku penasaran "hmm… begitulah." katanya malas, "ada apa?" tanyanya sambil menguap kecil. "ehm, begini..." setelah mengatakan hal yang membingungkan Lukenia dan di tanggapi dengan penjelasan Nikio, akhirnya Lukenia mengerti setelah megucapkan terima kasih kepada Nikio, dia pun menjalani misinya dengan senag hati.\

.

.

.

Lukenia POV

Setelah semua itu aku menjalani hariku di dunia lost saga sebagai hero baru dan tanpa sadar aku sudah di dunia LS selama 2 tahun. "kak, aku merasa ingin pulang." Rengekku "haduh, iya deh. Mana kalungmu? Sini ku ajari." Katanya sambil meminta kalung ku "ini." Aku menyerahkan kalung yang selalu ku pakai setiap hari itu. Setelah di jelaskan cara agar bisa kembali ke dimensiku, aku bertanya "tapi kalau aku mau ke sini lagi?" "ya sama caranya dengan cara kamu masuk ke dimensi ini. Tekan tombol merah itu lalu bermain sampai kamu tersedot dengan sendirinya." Katanya "baiklah. Dah dah kak, aku akan segera kembali kemari." Kataku lalu mempraktekkan cara yang sudah di ajarkan itu.

.

"eh? Aku benar-benar kembali?" kataku heran sendiri "Lukenia ayo turun!" kata mama dari lantai bawah "iya sebentar!" seruku dari lantai atas yang masih tidak percaya akan apa yang aku alami barusan. aku melihat berkeliling, semuanya terasa sama saja dengan saat aku meninggalkan tempat ini. 'apakah jika aku berada di dunia LS dan kembali lagi ke dunia manusia waktunya akan tetap seperti saat meninggalkannya ya?' batinku bingung. Akhirnya aku mengambil kesimpulan seperti itu.

.

Setelah 1 tahun aku mulai merindukan teman-temanku di dunia LS akupun menekan tombol merah di kalung yang sampai sekarang terus ku gunakan lalu bermain di komputerku.

SRING… seketika itu aku merasa tersedot dan aku dengan tiba-tiba sudah berada di LS wordl lagi. Saat itu tanpa sengaja aku melihat Nikio sedang berjalan santai sambil mengobrol dengan temannya, tanpa tunggu waktu lagi aku berteriak "KAK NIKIO… KAKAK…!" aku berteriak terus sambil berlari mendekat "eh? LUKENIA!? Kamu sudah kembali!?" kata Nikio terkejut. "iya aku kembali untuk bertemu teman-teman." Kataku sambil tersenyum "LUKENIA!" aku berbalik saat mendengar banyak orang meneriakkan namaku sambil bersiap untuk menerjangku. 'waaa banyak sekali yang berlari kemari.' Pikir ku dengan wajah pucat dan bersiap untuk bersembunyi. "eit, kamu tidak bisa sembunyi, kamu sudah ku pegang." Kata Nikio menyerigai jahil. "waaaaaa!" segera saja aku di terjang sehingga terasa akan jatuh karena banyak orang yang sudah menunggu kedatanganku kembali. Aku senang berada bersama teman-temanku di dimensi lost saga dan aku juga senang berada bersama keluargaku di dimensi asliku. Jadi beberapa saat aku pulang tapi beberapa saaat kemudian aku akan berkunjung ke dunia LS. Aku senang dengan kehidupanku yang mempunyai dua tempat berbeda tetapi sama-sama sangat aku senangi.

.

.

.

.

~END~

* * *

A/N:

WHAT?! fic apa ini?! sumpah saya menyadari kok kalau fic ini jelek banget, tapi hanya bermodal nekat saya akhirnya mempublish fic yang sudah terongok di laptop selama 1 tahun ._. :'(

aku harap teman-teman yang membaca ficku ini merasa sedikit terhibur ._. #ngarep #reader: meu terhibur gimana?! ficnya aja jelek banget kayak gini kok -_-

baiklah, maafkan saya ya para readers karena sudah mempublish jelek ini ._.

jika berkenan silakan tinggalkan saran, kritik, review ._. ;)

terima kasih semuanya ;)


End file.
